


Snug Nights

by disaster_dan



Category: Pilgrimage (2017)
Genre: Fluff, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, PROTECTIVE DAVID, Romantic Friendship, Sleeping Together, The Mute is called David, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, but he's just the mute in this fic, he adores diarmuid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2020-01-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:47:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22345843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/disaster_dan/pseuds/disaster_dan
Summary: Brother Diarmuid likes spending time with the mute, and the mute does too. So he crashes into the mute's hut to sleep.That's it that's the fic
Relationships: Brother Diarmuid & The Mute, Brother Diarmuid/The Mute
Comments: 4
Kudos: 51





	Snug Nights

**Author's Note:**

> watch the movie because i can't believe there is not enough of these two this is despicable-

The mute awoke with an immediate start when he felt air seep through the entrance of his hut, the door to it that he had well fixed to keep cold breeze out. 

Before he lunged towards whoever was about to threaten his life, his vision cleared and centered and the blinding rage cleared from the corner of his eyes.

“It is only me, friend.” Brother Diarmuid said, hands waving slightly in the air before going back to his side. The mute breathed in a shaky breath, nodding and relieved it was only the sweet boy of the monastery.

‘ _Good_ ’

“I did not intend to scare you. My apologies.” the boy said, stepping inside and that's when the mute noticed he held a dimly lit candle. Brother Diarmuid closed the entrance behind him and walked further inside the tiny hut-home of their loyal worker. 

‘ _Do not worry_ ’

“See, I was going to knock but I don’t think you would have heard so. Then if I made any louder noise I would have likely awoken one of the brothers. They would have began to worry of me at this late hour.”

The mute sat up on his mattress, rubbing at his eyes to make sleep disappear. He didn’t know why the novice had arrived to his hut, but he probably needed something and the mute only served those who needed serving. Brother Diarmuid was his priority as well, serving to his every need no matter what difficulty and nodding to his words. 

“Oh, I do not mean to keep you awake.” Brother Diarmuid said apologetically, “I do not want any labor from you right now.” The boy set the candle holder on to a nearby stand of wood that held some of the mute’s materials. They were hardly anything. He had a candle holder of his own, a wooden cross Brother Diarmuid had made for him years back before his spirit and body had reached maturity, there were some other things that the shadows of the hut and night covered and made difficult to see. 

‘ _I am awake now_ ’

The mute glanced at the boy, his vision clearer and more comprehending of the surroundings. Brother Diarmuid was in his sleeping clothes. His sleeping tunic had a revealing collar, brother Diarmuid’s pale skin and collar bones showed. The mute tried to not look at them, out of respect for the novice and personal vow.

It was not the first time the novice had snuck around to be with the mute, either away from his chores or simply to fill in time that the monks used to recite prayer or read the holy book. Diarmuid loved spending time with the mute. He typically found him in the day though, not in near-dusk hours. 

The mute scratched at his shoulder, as he wore no shirt when he slept. Brother Diarmuid eyed his scars for a moment before drawing out a tired breath.

“Late hours like these make me think.” he said, “My mind is restless sometimes. The brothers say it is a sign I have not prayed enough, or just our Lord putting me through trial.”

The mute was not religious. He prayed when he was involved in something that involved it with the monastery. He didn’t do the cross when he ate, he didn’t pray before bed or awakening. When the brothers gathered everyone to commemorate something on their holy calendar, the mute respected their customs and followed along in silence. However, he did pray for forgiveness, forgiveness nobody knew why he needed it for or his repents. Mostly it was brother Diarmuid who encouraged him, such a young man so deeply devoted to someone and something that the mute could not see. 

Brother Diarmuid’s small hands reached out to the curls of the mute, softly carding his fingers through his hair before pulling the mute’s head to his chest. The mute leaned into him without struggle, sighing peacefully and closing his eyes. His hands traveled to brother Diarmuid’s hips and remained there, anchoring himself still and brother Diarmuid close. 

The affection was not rare. It happened in short moments, kept in secret but not shy to each other. 

“I was wondering if you could grant me a night with you.” Brother Diarmuid said, making the mute slightly perk up with question. “Just one night, here. Nothing more.”

The mute drew away, deep dark eyes finding brother Diarmuid’s and silently asking  _ What _ and  _ Why _ ? He could not deny his little monk anything, he never would, just that the need to share a mattress or a night had never been one of those things. Of course the mute could never admit his small spurs of emotions when brother Diarmuid hugged him, gave him communion, came running to the mute just to be in the company of the mute. Why had brother Diarmuid wanted to share a night?

‘ _But the brothers? What would they think?_ ’

Brother Diarmuid understood the mute’s confusion, even without words spoken. So he pulled away and sat on his side, suddenly tiny again next to his friend.

“The brothers will know not. I will tell them it was a nightmare. That is the truth.” he said, lowering his face from the mute’s strong gaze and hiding his embarrassment. “I know it is childish I still have nightmares, I not want to be alone during them either.”

‘ _Nightmares are not childish_ ’

“Can I rest with you? Tonight? I can wash your clothes and furs in the morning if you would want. I also can milk the animals if you want to free yourself of that task.”

The mute nearly chuckled and shook his head at his young friend, looking at his wide eyes that have not seen the lands beyond the monastery or the sea beyond the hill view. The monk did not have to do anything for the mute to accept the deal. Simply asking and the mute was following orders and task without question. The nod he gave the boy made the boy smile and nod back. 

“Thank you.”

‘ _My honor_ ’

The mute was not oblivious. He had met the world and he knew his presence offered the boy more than safety. 

The mute sat back and laid back on his mattress, moving further to the side for his friend to slither in and settled inside the warmth and scent of the mute. They stared at each other for a few moments before brother Diarmuid moved closer until he pressed his head under the mute’s chin and pressed cheek to the mute’s bare and warm chest. Scarred, but comforting to the touch. 

The mute draped a strong arm over the boy’s body, securing a firm comforting hold and closing his eyes. Brother Diarmuid fell asleep a few moments after he snuggled into the mute. The rise and fall of his small body breathing, small breathes escaping his lips, peaceful and restful in his arms. The mute stayed awake for a few minutes, appreciating and taking in the boy’s body pressed against him, he wished there were endless more nights like those. 

He pressed a kiss to the boy’s mess of curls, a soft sleepy sigh slipping from the boy and the mute felt content with him. He felt at peace, memories flooded with Diarmuid instead of his past. 

He prayed the young monk sought him in nights more often. That way, the mute could sleep with tranquility. He wouldn’t have to pretend that the bundles of blankets and furs to be the boy and instead have the actual young man in his arms. Safe and adored. 

**Author's Note:**

> my tumblr is [disaster-dan](https://disaster-dan.tumblr.com/) and I will most likely post more about this pairing :)


End file.
